L'histoire de Deux Amant
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Despite the French title this is a 100% English story. If you are interested please come in, my A/N will explain everything.


Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you decided to read my story! I'm not use to writing a fan fiction for Ouran, I mainly write yaoi for an anime called Kuroshitsuji. Awhile ago me and my friend 27MilestoGo wrote this story just to have fun and do something different. One problem though... We left it unfinished..and that bothered me. It took awhile, but at long last I finished it! :D Now, because this was written by two people there are going to be two character POV's. I was in charge of writing in Kyoya's POV and 27Miles is Tamaki until you get towards the bottom...that was written by me. The yaoi was written by me, majority of the smut was written by me, but over all my friend did a very good job on her part! If you like Kuroshitsuji and Victorious then go check out 27MilestoGo, also follow me as well! That is if you want to... I hope you enjoy this because this was out of my comfort zone! Bye! :)

* * *

Kyoya's POV

Silence...silence fills my atmosphere. Darkness surrounds me, the comfort of it all as I laid there on my mattress. If only I could stay at peace like this, I wouldn't end up as I am now. But, of course, that's never the case. Before I could thoroughly enjoy my relaxation, I could hear my cell phone ringing. The soft voices of the violin, accompanied with the low harmony of the piano working together as one. "Tsumetai yoru no-"

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Kyoya!" The high pitched tone of what seemed to be a very annoyed Tamaki filled my eardrum. I sighed,

"What happened this time?"

"I tell you Kyoya I am getting so sick and tired of those twins!" He fumed, and huffed.

"What did they do now?" I can feel the headache beginning to bubble to the surface of my forehead. _Why must this happen now? _

"Those little devils! The stole my phone while we were in the music room! They switched the names of my contacts, and Hikaru texted me and I thought it was my sweet Haruhi!"

"Calm down Tamaki, it was only a text message."

"Only a text message?! Kyoya, did you even know what he sent to me?!"

"No." I replied calmly, to my surprise, I've never heard Tamaki make such an uproar before in my years of knowing him.

"It said that she was in danger, and that she needed me to rescue her! So when I ran to her house, she was surprised! They made a fool out of me, mama, a fool!" Why must he continue to insist on calling me the mother? I explained to him a numerous amount of times that there is no way that's possible.

"Well, that's Hikaru and Karou for you."

"I swear I am on the edge of snapping those two right in half!"

"Calm down Tamaki, there's no need to get violent over a little prank."

"Little prank? Little prank?! Kyoya! They-"

"Look, how about you come over to my place this evening so we can get everything out of our systems."

"Yeah...yeah that sounds good...alright! See you tonight monami!" The receiving end of the line dropped. I sighed in defeat to my vigorous migraine, dropping the silver phone to my side.

"Oh that Tamaki... What am I going to do with you?"

Tamaki's POV

_Those twins always screw everything up. How on Earth can I maintain my title as the prince type and finally win the love of my darling Haruhi… if those little devils continuously interfere! I suppose it will be alright after all I am going to see my good friend Kyoya soon. He always puts me at ease… _

After a great amount of time was spent getting ready, for who knows a lovely princess might be wandering the street as I approach Kyoya's home. And if I were not looking my absolute best I would be doing the hosts club such injustice.

I finished getting ready and after being driven to Kyoya's house I finally headed out and walked up to the door. I was dressed casually. It was a pleasant change. Still, it was late and I only had on a strangely tight white sweater and some nice form fitting jeans. I also had a bag with a spare set of clothes, though I have left tons of clothes at Kyoya's I didn't really need to.

When I knocked on the door some maid or other let me in. I smiled politely and as expected she nearly fainted overcome by my magnificent beauty.

I hugged her close and whispered. "Don't fret, princess… For I know my looks are far too much for anyone to handle."

She just nodded and stared at me. I would have continued talking and practicing my host skills were it not for the fact that Kyoya came down. "Done terrorizing my house staff?"

I ran up and smiled eagerly. "Mama! I am so distressed… Come… order up strawberries and feed them to me as I express my woes."

I then proceeded to his room as he went to get the fruit as I had requested.

Kyoya's POV

Once the strawberries arrived, we started to settle down. He kept complaining about the twins the entire time, and I had to remove my glasses during half of his rant. I wasn't to fond of the tart fruit, so I allowed him to eat his misery away.

"Oh Kyoya, you have no idea how great it feels to let it all out." He sighed in relief, laying down with his hands over his slightly exposed stomach.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now what shall we do next? We can go out and play tennis."

"I don't feel like moving." He whined, switching to laying on his side.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Too hot..." He mumbled.

"You left your swim trunks here the last time you visited. How about we go swimming."

"But then I'd be moving, and I told you I don't want to do that... Besides, my hair will get wet." I wanted to laugh at him for sounding like woman, but in the end my response was a sigh in defeat, along with the placement of my glasses back over my eyes, and adjusting them to my liking.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"How about you get everything out of your system." He said cheerfully, "After I tell you the plan I have for my princess, Haruhi!"

"Alright, if you insist. What are your plans for Haruhi?"

Tamaki's POV

I giggled with delight as he had asked me that question and in my eyes that meant I get to talk more; I love to talk.

"Yes. It is most definitely the best idea yet! The problem is that I haven't been bold and big enough. So I'm going to rent out a blimp!"

"A blimp? Really? You really think that will help?"

"Yes of course a blimp! I'm going to show her how big my love for her is and then everyone will know. It will be a grand declaration of my love for her!" I even did a twirl around the room for emphasis.

Kyoya just looked at me. I smiled right back and even sat in his lap. "What? Mommy doesn't like the idea? I'm positive it will be successful."

Still, he just remained silent… It's not like he was really talkative… but he's not Mori…

"Well, What's your problem?"

I got out of his lap and went to eat another strawberry, this had to be the biggest one as my lips wrapped around it perfectly.

Kyoya's POV

_Just look at him...declaring his love for a girl who clearly thinks of him as nothing more then a senpai. How could he be so childish. _It hurt me actually, I actually felt pain in my heart. I rose from the bed I was sitting on, and walked towards one of my walls, and leaned against it.

There was something that I needed to get out of my system, but now I realized that it would mean nothing, in fact it would make things worse for me. When I first met the Host Prince Tamaki, I thought of him as the obnoxious boy from France who did nothing but want to see Japan. As he got more accustomed to our ways and culture, he mellowed but his French personality stuck with him and the women in our school fell in love with the hopeless romantic. And as much as I hate to say it...so did I... I loved how just his smile brightened my day, how his blonde hair shined like the afternoon sun. Even his purple eyes, they're so vast and complex, I've never seen such color on eyes.

"Kyoya, why are being so silent? It wasn't that bad of an idea." He stands up, but I continue to stay where I am now; I'm giving him a choice. If he stays where he is, he's safe, but, if he comes near me, I'll clear my system and let him have it. "Kyoya.." He repeats my name, his sock covered feet approaching me with haste. "Kyo-" just as he was an arm length away, I sprang forward. Taking his wrist against my palm, and pushed him against the dark wall with a soft thud. "What..?" He mumbled as my body move closer over his body, my palms tightening around his hands. "What are you doing?" More silence from me, and his throat surpasses a gulp. "Ok, so maybe a blimp was a bit extreme. Ok, I get it, heheh..." His nervous chuckle made my lips curl slightly, he really is adorable. Slowly, I inched my face closer to his. It was until his panting breath barely brushed against my lips when I placed mine to his.

I could sense his eyes widening as I committed this act. His upper body struggled against mine for a moment, until I detached out lips. A loud gasp of air was made when the blonde prince was freed. "Kyoya, what are you doing...stop...sto-" I placed my lips on top of his again, more delicately then the first. His body had stopped struggling and fighting mine, his head tilted to the side, making our lips fit together in a perfect mold.

Tamaki's POV

_He kissed me? He kissed me. He kissed me! What on Earth has just happened?! Sure we have been friends for a long time, the best of friends. Sure we relate to each other as mother and father… Sure it is only common for growing teenagers to be a bit curious I suppose, but what?! He kissed me! I had been struggling, and then he left and freed me… Who would ever imagine missing air so much? Still I figured he just got it out of his system and now it was done and we could move on… _I was very incorrect in that assumption because once again his lips were against mine. It only took a few seconds until I stopped fighting and struggling, it never had occurred to me how much stronger he was, but he evidently was. Our lips felt perfect together… it soon became a strange sensation… a burst of feeling that made my heart erupt and build up inside me…

For whatever reason I kissed back, and enjoyed each second… When the kiss ended, I was entirely caught off guard, but at least it was over… though a part of me didn't wish for it to end. I looked at him… "You kissed me?"

Kyoya's POV

"Yes. I did."

"You kissed me."

"Indeed…. You're quite right."

"You kissed me! Just what was that?!"

"As you have now stated three times…. I kissed you."

"I'm not an idiot… I mean why did you kiss me?!"

"I did it to see if the prince could indeed shut his mouth." I saw the furious blush that scraped across his face when he heard my lie.

"You're a monster..." He said lowly.

"You didn't think I was serious did you?" In all honesty I wanted to be serious, I am serious.

"You need to quit stalling! I asked you a question, Kyoya and I demand you give me your answer."

"Let me answer your question, with another question." I say casually, walking to the man sized windowsill. "Do you love Haruhi?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I do!"

"Think about it Tamaki. Though she does give off radiant beauty, you've only known her for a short year."

"Length does not determine the state of love." He fought back. I pounced on him again, slamming him to the chilled glass, he did come my way again.

"Precisely. Now, what would happen if you had known her for...about four years?" He stared blankly at me, his eyes barely shimmering, nothing more then a twinkle in his violet eyes.

"Then...then..." He began to speak, silencing himself once again, I spoke.

"And might I add that if you two bonded, and your bond turned into a magnificent friendship. What would happen then. How do you think she would feel?"

"Uh...well...uh..." He stammered out. "I guess...then she would begin to...feel more like a friend to me, and the same for her." I knew he would give that sort of answer. I smile slightly as I release him.

"Why do you ask, Kyoya?" My back is now facing him, and I'm staring at the star filled sky.

"How would you feel...if I said I feel like Haruhi?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." _Really now, must I spell it out for you?_

"What I mean is this, I feel like how you described Haruhi, if she were in my place of our friendship."

Tamaki's POV

I just stood there and looked at him…. "You…feel… like Haruhi… Mmhmm… Ok…" I turned towards the door. My eyes widened in shock… _How could I have let him be corrupted by my face… I should have known I was so beautiful he'd never resist… Still, we are men, and this cannot be allowed to go on. If Kyoya and I were to be together… well… it'd be awful…_

"Kyoya? I think you're mistaken… You don't really love me… Besides If we were together… the host club would fall apart."

"Actually… we'd never be more popular. Based on the twins ratings alone, our school is brimming with yaoi fangirls. If we offered them a slightest bit more than the twins… We'd be a hit. And you could show up the twins."

I was now completely absorbed in the idea of beating the twins… that I neglected to notice he had one hand wrapped around my lower back and his opposite index finger tracing along my chest. "Yes… I would like to show them up."

"And us being together would most certainly do that…" As always, he managed to prove most convincing… And already it is a valid enough point.

"But I don't like boys… it'd be a hard act to pull off…" I realized he must have just wanted to do this as a marketing scheme.

Or maybe I was wrong because his light smirk faded and I was pressed against the wall. It made my heart jump the slightest bit. "Kyo-"

He seemed upset that I called it an act, but I don't understand why… and once again his lips are against mine…. This time there was no hesitation… like my body already knew the drill.

Kyoya's POV

_An act... an act... that's what he thinks this is. A mere child's game to pass the time. This couldn't be more real then an autobiography. If only he knew what his European body does to my own, if he could feel my heart racing as we continue to kiss, if he could feel the radiating heat his body gives me, if he knew what he turned my body into, he'd know that this is no game. _I relocated the both of us, and now we returned to the luscious sanctuary of my bed. "Kyoya...I don't think we need to do this... Isn't just acting not enough? I'm a decent actor..aren't you?"

"I don't think so, acting isn't the same as doing the real thing." I can't let him get out of my grasp...he's so close..

"Then I don't think we should..."

"Senpai...T-Tamaki... I am in dire need of your help. There are felons in my complex that are taking hostages, save me!" I say in a feminine tone, portraying as the fictional damsel in distress Haruhi.

"Those two Siamese twins!" Angered by my remark, the blonde prince glared at me, the look of revenge filling his breath taking eyes.

"That's what they texted you, isn't it?" My hand grasped under his chin delicately, lifting his head so our eyes could gaze into each others.

"S-something in that nature..." He tried to struggle, attempting to move his head.

"As I expected, but fear no more, my prince, with the royalty of the host club engaging in the same affairs as the twins, they'll be run out for sure. They'll learn their lesson, and you'll never have to deal with those two in your personal life."

"You promise?"

"I guarantee it." He nodded, as if he understood what had to be done. My heart couldn't contain it's excitement any longer. I might finally had my prince in my clutches.

Tamaki's POV

It's not like the thought of doing this never ran through my mind. We have known each other for so long, and with our hormones and all… But this is Japan… I'm already judged enough aren't I? Still Kyoya's lips have moved to my neck and I realize even more just how strong he truly is. His arms are firmly locked around my waist and in spite of everything a moan escapes me.

I feel his large enough hand sliding up and down my waist. As our chests are pressed together I feel the rapidness of his heartbeat, still mine is faster. I'm beginning to truly understand Kyoya… despite the flattering nature, I am compelled to submit a bit more.

"Kyoya… this is real isn't it?"

"And just what made you think that?"

I am about to answer when he pushes me down further on the bed and kisses me passionately. He releases my wrists, yet they are magnetically drawn and link around his neck. In a sudden burst of courage my tongue manages to slide through the slightly parted lips. He has more than accepted the intrusion as now our tongues dance and we both gasp and moan throughout. I feel myself harden and I realize we have set off a chain of events with only one outcome now: Release.

_Is it wrong that I allowed this to go on? Should I not have resisted? Will this forever ruin me in Haruhi's eyes?_ Yet in this moment, I can't help but feel I don't care about Haruhi right now. Right now, Kyoya matters much much more.

Kyoya's POV

He tastes of incredible sweets, so addicting, he makes himself harder for me to break away from him. I wrap my cavern tightly around his tongue, and he moans to me in return. My body can't take this teasing anymore, my eyes want to see more of him. When I detach from him, we both gasp, a thin line of silver still connects us. My he looks incredible, the shade of red dances across his perfect face. His neck is outstretched slightly, as if he's begging me to devour his skin, my analogy makes me smirk, and I lean forward, attaching myself to him.

"Oh Kyoya..." Like a vampire, I bite down into his neck, the bitter taste of his blood taping against the tip of my tongue. He bucks and squirms underneath me as I continue to clean the mess that I made on his pale skin. Our hands moving in sync, both trying to remove our clothing off our bodies. He's eager, more eager then I anticipated. I wasn't expecting him to show any emotion, or to actually enjoy this. Our shirts fall onto the silent floor, and my eyes inhale the sight of his body as if it were a drug. Smooth creamy skin that glimmers slightly by his sweat, hard abdomens that my fingers adore to touch. Purple eyes that are hidden by the lids of his eyes, his pale face now pink with embarrassment and other emotions I can only assume. He looks amazing, if I could literally consume his body, Tamaki Suoh would be no more. But, why would I commit such a crime to a creature like him?

The patter of rain vibrated into our ears as we continued to shed our unwanted clothes. My heart beat became more erratic when I grasped the hem of his black boxers lightly, licking my lips slowly in agonizing anticipation. I looked at him, my eyes asking if he wanted me to continue with just a desperate glance. He blushed profusely at my stare, but he understood what I was implying, and he nodded in response. A small smile graced my features, the fabric that hugged around his waist slid downwards slowly until they were removed from his body completely, to be left on my bedroom floor.

Tamaki Suoh, the French prince, the king of the host club, the exotic colors in a dull room, the charmer, the perfect gentleman, my soon to be lover, looks like perfection from head to toe. His creamy skin spread out, exposed on my dark sheets. His body showing me the signs that he's enjoying what I'm doing to him, just like he is doing to me. I've been waiting for this for so long, I've craved nothing more then to do this with him, and now were are on the brink of doing so. There is nothing that either of us can do to contain my excitement.

"I want you to do something for me." I speak as composed as I can, I do not want to startle him away from me.

"Anything..." This is the first time he's spoken to me since I've removed everything off of him.

"I want you to please get on your hands and knees, and face my headboard." He nodded to me in comply, twisting his body to its side, and doing as I requested. His backside now faces me, his head lying low, his hands clutching onto what lay underneath him. I slid to my knees at this time, my pale hands running up his back slowly. I lick my lips at the sight I'm presented with, his puckered hole just seconds away from me.

"K-Kyoya?" His voice quivers when my partly opened lips hover above said entrance. I want this, my body demands that I must do this for him. Even though I had bought lube, I have never opened the bottle to use once on my own. I left the strawberry scented concoction sitting alone, and abandoned on my silver dresser drawer. When my maid came by to tidy things up, she noticed the container, and took it with her as she departed. I should have fired her on the spot.

My tongue now slides over and around the rose colored ring, flicking some of the flesh teasingly before burying my face in between the mobs of flesh, my tongue slowly penetrating him from the inside. His walls clamp around me tightly, and I find myself getting some what stuck when I try to move my head back. I cannot begin to describe all that is going on right now. There are so many questions I have about this scenario that makes me feel insecure. I'm not revolted as I'm doing this, my tongue is buried deep inside him, and I couldn't be more happier. My concern is...he tastes clean to me, he tastes of some sort of soap. Could he have done this to himself before he came here? And if so, why? Could I have already won the heart of my beloved prince? No, of course not, just the assumption alone is absurd. He even said so himself his heart belongs to another. But still, he's made no signs to stop me. Why is he going through with my desires? Is it because he thinks it will get rid of all of my problems? Does he think it's my turn to relieve myself of my issues. If he doesn't understand what's going on now the issues will only begin.

"Oh Kyoya..." His moans bring me back to my paradise. "Mon dieu..." He cried repeatedly, "Mon dieu!" By this point he had relaxed completely and I was able to slip out of him. "What's the matter?" Confused by my sudden action, he turns his head towards me with violet eyes drowning in despair. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know yet."

"Yet?!" You could tell by his reaction I had hurt him. "But I don't understand..." His body was turned by this point and he was now pinning me to my own bed.

"You sound really hurt all of a sudden." I laid my head back as I spoke to him. "Why?"

"Because..." He was now talking softly, his face already buried in red.

"You're only trying to help me, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see why-"

"I could taste soap." I bluntly stated, and those words shut him up completely...for once.

"What about it?" He asked, "So what if I want to be clean, there's nothing wrong with that."

"But why there?"

"Because when I want to be clean, I want to be clean EVERYWHERE."

"I see." I spoke calmly but I was far from over, "The taste was pretty strong, sort of like you just recently cleaned it."

"Kyoya! Stop talking..." His face was a tomato shade of red by this point. It was silent once again, Tamaki was too embarrassed to speak, and I had nothing more I wanted to say. "Look, must I have to spell it out for you?" After what seemed like eternity I heard his voice once again. "I thought you were smart." He chuckled quietly. I laid there quietly for a few moments, my body not allowing me to move on it's own.

"So what are you implying?" I spoke once again.

"I'm not implying anything." By this point his body was turned and his face was now inches from my own, "All I'm saying..is that you're clueless when it comes to love." He removed my glasses from me and my world became nothing more but a blur. I could feel his slim fingers as they ran through my hair. "You know, you look so incredible without your glasses." He was now whispering into my ear, "How come I haven't seen you without them before?"

"Because without them I can't see." I reply to him as my arms wrapped around his hips. "The explanation is really that simple." He clicked his tongue, I could hear it clearly right beside me.

"Oh Kyoya," he purred my name, "why did I fall for you?"

"Why did I do the same?" Both of us never replied to our questions, instead our lips locked once again and a spark ignited inside both of us. Even though my sight isn't perfect at the moment I could see him, well his figure, moving downwards. I sat up just as our tongues collided and my blonde prince pushed me against my headrest, a groan escaping me.

"Oh hush, you liked it and you know it." He broke our attachment just so he could speak.

"I never saw you as one who takes charge." I commented just as fast. He chuckled at my remark and with my hand against the back of his neck I pulled him forward, my lips connected to the wanted flesh. He gasped as I began to devour his neck, my teeth leaving marks, my lips leaving him moans, and my tongue provides me with the sounds from him I need to move on.

He moans my name like he was in his own fantasy world, and just that alone is all I needed to become excited once again. I call back to him in a muttered whisper, my legs spread apart so he could move into the empty space. I can feel him slide down my body, his heated body creating more friction and warmth between us. Without a moment to soon he frees me from my pain and agony.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" My boxers were gone and down to my ankles when he asked the question. I wanted to chuckle at him, but I did everything in my might to just keep it to myself. "There's no turning back if we do... I hope you know this."

"I'm well aware of what's going to happen." I take his hand and delicately intertwine it with mine, "And I couldn't be more overjoyed to spend it with the one I love."

"Kyoya." I can tell that he's smiling just by the gentle tone he has in his voice. The atmosphere around us became quiet again, I could feel him lowering himself by every passing moment, my heart was about to explode. "Ah!" His walls are tight, even when I told him to relax he couldn't. My teeth were now clenched and my eyes were sealed shut; my entire body submerged with his sweltering body. We stayed in this position for quite some time, my body already starting to produce sweat while Tamaki sits panting above me.

"Okay... I'm ready.." He said mainly to himself and began to move his rock his body against me; blinding me with pleasure.

Tamaki's POV

I love Kyoya...ever since the beginning... I have always loved him, and I will continue to love him for all of eternity. Slowly, I begin to move my body, every time I descend I feel a violent shudder run up my spine. I can hear him groaning below me and that alone is what encourages me to continue. My body is now use to this and I pick up my place, I'm moaning along with him and my head jerks back.

"Kyoya!" I call out to my love, my hips grinding against him roughly. "You feel amazing!"

"Dammit!" I can feel his body tense up but that does nothing to slow me down, "How are you so good at this?" I don't respond to him by words, my response to him is a rotation from my hips, followed by more grinding. Kyoya began to meet me with my own thrust, and a jolt of pleasure crashed into me. I moaned once again at that moment; loud. Louder than I have yet, so loud that I fear the servants can hear, but I don't care; I'm in too much bliss to care.

Our position has changed, I'm laying on my back, and Kyoya's body moves on top of me. My eyes are closed, my body welcoming the waves of pleasure that roll into me. "Kyoya!" For the umpteenth I call out to him, my back slides against the cool fabric of his sheets, "Harder..Harder Kyoya. Please move some more.." His response was instant and it caused me to arch my back high into the air. "Ah!"

He swoops his body down, and claims my lips in a kiss of exotic passion. The sounds of what we're creating fills my ears, and I feel my finish coming so fast it isn't fair. With a gasp escaping me I finally come to a climax, it isn't fair that it ended as quickly as it did; but as I litter his ivory body with my very essence there is nothing more I can do but sigh in ecstasy.

Kyoya doesn't last much longer than me and before I realize it my body is practically scorching by his own creation. We're gasping at this point, sweat glistening all around our bodies and fatigue growing rapidly into both of us; mainly me in particular. We stay like this for a few moments, are hands now find each other and quickly intertwine.

You know, if there was anyone I'm glad for falling for; I'm glad it's Kyoya. Even though we may be of the same gender, and our nationalities couldn't be anymore different, I can't imagine my life without him. Since the very beginning I have known that we would become more then just friends. And now I can say with full confidence that I am Kyoya's and Kyoya is mine, and there is nothing in this world that will tear us apart.


End file.
